


Paint The Pain Away

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2018 [9]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e19 Out Of The Blue, F/M, Pre-episode (if the episode was the real universe), Teslen friendship, domestic abuse, human emotions are complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Nikola checks on Helen the day after the night before.





	Paint The Pain Away

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure where this came from, but I wrote it, and I still kinda like it. This is more Helen/Nikola friendship than romantic shippiness. Whilst I don't show the abuse Helen suffers, I show the aftermath, so please be aware before you read on.
> 
> Prompt: You shouldn't have come here.

Helen looked back into the house before turning to Nikola, eyes wide and fearful. “You shouldn’t have come here, Niko. If John sees you…”

“I don’t care what he’ll do to me, I had to see that you were ok,” he explained, trying hard not to linger on the bruise forming on her cheek. “When you called–”

Stepping out of the house, closing the door quietly behind her, she blustered an, “I’m fine,” hoping it would stop his questions. “I panicked last night, but everything’s fine.”

He reached for her exposed collar bone, dark bruises blossoming on her fair skin. Valiantly, he tried not to react when she flinched away.

“Please, Nikola, for once in our lives listen to me when I say, ‘Go away.’”

“Helen, I–”

They both stopped when they heard footsteps (slow and heavy) coming down the stairs, the panic returning to Helen’s frame. “He’s hungover, and he’ll apologise, and things will change. He won’t do anything to me. Just… please! Go!”

Split second decision made, Nikola hugged her hard, cataloging the pained sigh as he wrapped his arms around her. “My phone’s always on.”

“I know,” she murmured as he dashed down the path.

“Helen? What are you doing out here?” John asked from the door.

Another split second decision made, she smiled and turned, saying, “I’m taking in the scenery… I might paint today.”


End file.
